fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Faris X Arthur
Character Faris © Bamf Arthur Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Faris: *tending to his pegasus' foot* You really need to start being more careful Percy... Arthur: *looking rather disheveled* ...Lizzie! You win! Come on out! Oh goodness...I always lose... Faris: Hello? Who's here? Arthur: Lizzie? Nope...Oh pardon me, Sir. You didn't see a young lady pass this way? Did you? Faris: Nope, don't think so Arthur: Oh bother...You see she wanted to play hide and seek and you see...I'm not a very good seeker. *smiles* The name's Arthur. Arthur Dorian. Faris: Oh, I'm sorry. You can just call me Faris, Sir Arthur Arthur: No formalities. Just Arthur...or Artie. That's what my sister calls me. Perhaps she doubled back and went home... Faris: I'd have my pegasus fly you around if his leg were better, so you could search for her easier... Arthur: Oh no no. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way. I'm sure she's fine. She's a good girl. Besides, trekking through the woods is supposed to be good for you. Right? Faris: Uh.. I don't know.. I've never been in a real forest before... Arthur: Really? *wrinkles his brow* Then where might you be from? Faris: Oh uh, I'm pretty far from home, but its not that there weren't forests where I lived.. I just spent all my time indoors.. Arthur: Ah. I see. Between you and me...I shouldn't be out right now, but I'm enjoying it actually. When my father finds out, no doubt he'll murder me and dance on my grave. *laughs* Faris: H-he will?? And you're still gonna go home? Arthur: Well...I have to. Don't worry. I'm probably over exaggerating. Faris: So.. he won't really hurt you, right? Arthur: Ah...Of course not. I'm sure he wouldn't actually try to kill me. Faris: Oh.. thats good then... Arthur: *coughs into his sleeve* Now...if I don't find my sister, that's another story. I'm almost positive she doubled back now. She's probably in her garden of all things. So I think I'm safe to live another day. Faris: That's cool you have a sister Arthur: Cool? Sometimes I suppose. She's a sweet girl. Do you not have any siblings? Faris: No. Well.. I've heard rumors that I have a baby brother, but who knows whats true... Arthur: Rumors are like a poison... They can do the most damage and leave little evidence as to who started it. Sometimes they're true but most of the time...they're just silly stories. Faris: Yeah, well it doesn't matter much to me, I'm sure I'll never see him Arthur: Don't say that! Keep your chin up. You'd be surprised what fate might bring upon you! Faris: Well.. theres such an age difference. If he even exists, we couldn't possibly ever be close.. Arthur: My best friend and I have quite an age difference, almost ten years in fact, but we're almost like blood brothers. Faris: Really? I guess I wouldn't really know, I don't have any friends really.. Arthur: *frowns* Really? That's such a shame...Perhaps I should invite you over. We don't get many guests over at the manor. Faris: R-really? Oh, that'd be fun! Arthur: Of course. I only live a few miles from here. It's a bit of a walk, but your pegasus could rest there, if you wished. My sister is a valkyrie. I'm sure she could take a look at him. Faris: Yeah that would be perfect! Thank you! Arthur: *turns to leave* Excellent! If you'll follow me, I'll have you there in no-*trips on a tree root* Whoops! Goodness...I'm such a mess! *laughs* Faris: You okay? Come on Percy... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' *At the Dorian Manor* Arthur: *trying his best to clean himself up after his venture in the woods* I apologize... I don't usually look this...insane. Faris: It's okay, you look better than any of the people at- well any of the people I used to know.. Arthur: No need to be nice... *sighs and pulls a brier out of his hair* Geh...I must have fallen in one of those thorn bushes! Faris: *laughs* No really, everyone in the country I came from has gross beards and never bathe! Arthur: *shudders* That sounds dreadful... Faris: Yeah, its weird cuz I can't even grow a beard! Arthur: Really? *rubs his own chin* ...Some beards look rather strange if you ask me. I think I should like to stay clean shaven. My father has a mustache and personally...it looks like there's a raccoon tail on his lip! Faris: *laughs* My father has hair almost all the way up to his eyes. It's all scraggly and gross and there's always food or something stuck in it! Arthur: *chuckles* I didn't think that was possible! *pulls out another brier* Ow... Faris: Haha yeah, its gross. I never understood why he couldn't shave. He always said it made him look manlier, I think it was just uglier haha Arthur: Manlier...maybe but personally it makes one look more barbaric than anything else. Faris: Well my father is about as barbaric as you can get.. so I guess it suits him Arthur: Still...I cannot get the picture of a strange mountain recluse out of my head... Faris: *laughs* well we certainly lived in mountains but I don't know about recluse! We never got a moment alone! Arthur: Oh no! I was simply referring to his appearance I mean-...Oh never mind. The mountains then? I've never been that far. It must be pleasant! Faris: Oh, I don't know. I never really went outside... But I know there were a lot of blizzards and tons of snow Arthur: *smiles* Snow? I've never really gotten to see snow up close... It sounds nice though. Faris: *shrugs* like I said, I really wouldn't know... Arthur: Oh...this...may be a bit personal, but may I ask you something? Faris: Of course! Arthur: You...don't speak too fondly of your father. You two aren't very close, are you? Faris: Uh.. *chuckles a bit* No, we definitely aren't close... Arthur: My father and I aren't particularly close either... *lifts up his bangs to reveal a scar* Erm...a little training accident he gave me. Faris: Oh.. I'm sorry. Yeah my father put me through... a lot... Arthur: Oh...I apologize if I struck a nerve! It wasn't intentional! Faris: No, it's fine, you didn't know. I finally left home not too long ago when he tried to have me poisoned.. Arthur: Poison? ...Oh dear. That's...not good. You, were in the right to leave. Faris: Yes, I'd always dreamed of running away.. then after about a week of sneaking un-poisoned food I decided I had to Arthur: *coughs into his sleeve* I see...I've always wondered what my own father thought of me if he would... Faris: What do you mean? If he would...? Arthur: Oh...forget it. It's a morbid thought. I've had a lot of those as of late. I need to be a bit cheerier. *finally gets the last of the briers out of his hair* There! Much better! Faris: Oh.. Okay... Arthur: Come on. Enough of this morbid talk. Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure we can find something. ...Even if it is a bit late. Faris: Hey, anything's better than poisoned food, right? *chuckles a little* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Arthur: *lying down under a tree in the garden, rather pale* ...That cold had better not be coming back.... *he puts a hand to his forehead and sighs* Faris: Hey Arthur! Arthur: Hm? *sits up a bit* Faris? Faris: How've you been? Arthur: Oh fine... Just a bit of a head cold. I came out here to rest. Faris: Oh, I'm sorry. I used to get sick a lot when I was younger.. Arthur: *chuckles weakly* I'm always sick. I'm getting used to it by now. There's a whole slew of things wrong with me. Oh well! Faris: Oh.. I'm sorry. It's no fun being sick! Arthur: No it isn't... *closes his eyes* But it's so nice outside, that I don't really mind all that much at the moment. Faris: That's good. How are things with your father? Arthur: Oh..em...they've been better. Another reason why I'm so glad to be away from home... Faris: I'm sorry.. I know what that's like Arthur: I can't see to make the old man happy no matter what I do... Faris: Yeah, I never could either. He always wanted me to do things that.. that I just couldn't.. Arthur: I'm not a mini dictator. I have my own ideas and such. Sooner or later both of our fathers are going to have to realize that we're not their puppets! Faris: *shrugs* I'm just waiting till my father dies. Then I can go home and claim the thr- I mean, I can go home.. Arthur: Really? I wish I could do that. ...But I couldn't leave Lizzie and Dmitri... Faris: Oh, who are they? Arthur: Lizzie's my little sister and Dmitri he's...supposed to be my bodyguard, but he's the closest thing I've really ever had to a friend. Faris: Well... you and I are friends, right? Arthur: Oh yes! Of course! I'm actually glad! Most people are usually scared away by my father... It's nice to have someone to talk to. Faris: *laughs* I don't think I could be scared away by anyone's father after dealing with mine for so long... Arthur: That's a relief. That means all you have to deal with is my mother! Faris: What is she like? Arthur: Oh...she's sweet enough but I'm fairly certain she's bipolar. Faris: Oh. It's good she's sweet, though. I never had a mother.. Arthur: Really? Well...you must have had one at some point. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. *grins* Faris: *grins too* well yes, but she was simply one of my father's whores. I never even knew her name Arthur: I...see... Faris: I-I'm not sure if she's even alive... or if my father had her put to death.. *sniffles trying not to cry* Arthur: No no! No crying! Eh...here...*pulls out his handkerchief* Faris: *refuses it and tries to straighten up* Y-you're right.. I'm sorry... I'm just weak Arthur: Weakness has nothing to do with emotions. I've cried more than once myself. Faris: My father.. says crying is weakness. I am told not to cry. Arthur: I can think of plenty of things that are weaknesses, but no man is completely un-weak, even my father. Having weaknesses is what makes us human. Faris: Still, I must learn not to cry. At least not around others, for the image of my people. Arthur: ...It's hard being a leader, especially when so many people look up to you. Faris: Yes, sometimes.. I'm afraid. I don't know the ffirst thing about leadership Arthur: Look on the bright side... I inherit my estate at the end of the month. By the looks of it, you have some time to learn. Faris: ..wait. How did you know I have something to inherit? Arthur: Well...you just kept...slipping up. I only assumed it...Am I wrong? Faris: Oh.. I should really be more careful. But yes, it is true.. Arthur: It's alright. Who am I going to tell? Faris: I don't know.. one of the men searching for me? Arthur: *laughs* If anyone, I definitely would NOT tell a stranger!! Faris: *laughs* well that's good then! I'm nervous to tell people, if it got back to my father... Arthur: Understandable. If my father found out I was sick again... *sighs* Faris: ..he punishes you for being sick? Arthur: *looks away* I wouldn't say that... Faris: then what would he do...? Arthur: It's...fine. Really. Faris: A-alright... Arthur: *smiles weakly* See, I'm fine and feeling much better now. Perhaps you'd like to join me for lunch? Faris: Oh, sure! Arthur: Now...perhaps I could introduce you to my sister as well. She should be lurking about. Faris: I'd love to meet her! Arthur: Excellent. She's a sweet girl. I'm sure she'd love you. Faris: *smiles* Then I can't wait Arthur: Well then, follow me. *smiles, but coughs again* Oh...pardon me. Faris: *follows him* ...are you sure you're okay? 'End of Support A ' '''Faris, the Timid Noble and Arthur, the Doomed Cavalier In the brief time that the two knew each other, Faris became very good friends with the Dorians. He was always welcomed at their household when he would pass through. When his father eventually did die and Faris took the throne, Arthur was an avid supporter of the young prince; however, when he died so suddenly and his father resumed his position, Faris couldn't help but suspect foul play and for once in his life, he felt pure anger.